


I’m with you wherever you go.

by jjeparkian



Category: Day6 (Band)
Genre: Angst, Cutting, M/M, My First Fanfic, Self-Harm, Suicide, This Is Sad, im so sorry, jae pov, so graphic maybe triggering, theyre roomates as usual, this is so fucked up, this is so nasty im so sorry
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-12
Updated: 2018-08-12
Packaged: 2019-06-26 03:34:18
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 361
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15654930
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jjeparkian/pseuds/jjeparkian
Summary: Park Jaehyung always has a bad day.But he doesn't mind. At the end of the day, Kang Younghyun is always there.





	I’m with you wherever you go.

**Author's Note:**

> its all just sadness and the self harm part is so graphic i mean it.

Park Jaehyung always has a bad day. 

This little satan called depression followed him anywhere to the point he started getting used to it.

But he doesn't mind. At the end of the day, Kang Younghyun is always there.

The one who picks him up from a tub full of water when he tried to drown himself in? Kang Younghyun.

The one who gives him a treatment after he cut himself? Kang Younghyun.

The one who kisses his nightmare away even on the phone? Kang Younghyun.

Younghyun has done so much for him. Jaehyung is in love. But Younghyun isn't.

He always cares about his life but never about his feelings.

Jaehyung feels like throwing up.

•• ••

He decided that self-harm is the only way to gain Younghyun’s attention.

He starts to cut.

Younghyun always yells at him but he could only care less. The important part is Younghyun to be here, gives all his love and attention to Jaehyung, and Jaehyung only.

Things start to get crazy. 

•• ••

Jaehyung never misses one day without cutting.

Same goes today.

When its almost the usual time Younghyun arrived to their shared apartment, Jaehyung put his freshly cut wrist to a tub full of warm water so that his blood won't stop flowing.

He could die in a minute but Younghyun will save him in a second.

But it started to get so long. Jaehyung suffers but decided to wait some more.

He will come. He never not.

He wonders why Younghyun hasn't got home yet?

He glances slightly at the clock beside the calendar.

He is late. He is almost 30 minutes late.

Jaehyung blinks slowly to a calendar that shows 15 September. His head starts spinning.

Jaehyung started to get weak and he hears the bathroom door clicked. there he is.

He pants and started to panic. the water is completely red of his blood.

•• ••

Its a silence, the only sound he could hear is from a water tap. He walks slowly inside.

“Sir I'm sorry, I would like to inform you that there is a car crash in front of a cake shop and we found Kang Younghyun-“ he stopped walking.

“-dead.”

**Author's Note:**

> its the police at the end by the way. how is it? kindly leave a comment to help me improve hehe.
> 
> yell at me on twt: @panickedjae


End file.
